


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by princess_schez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Sammy is born, and Dean isn’t sure what to think. A Wee!chester fic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my dear friends, [](http://gidgetgal9.livejournal.com/profile)[**gidgetgal9**](http://gidgetgal9.livejournal.com/). Hope your birthday is supernaturally awesome! xD Beta’d by the super talented [](http://sendintheklowns.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sendintheklowns.livejournal.com/)**sendintheklowns**. Banner by me.

His little boy didn’t like hospitals. There was no denying that. They were scary and often smelled funny. And despite the cheery pictures of storks and baby animals, it did nothing to make his son feel any better.

John had been doing his best to distract him, first with Dean’s favorite stuffed animal – a beloved black teddy he called Baby – then with a new book he’d brought from home, but nothing was helping. His son just clung to him like a lost, scared puppy.

Sighing, John pulled Dean into his lap and together they sat in the waiting room. Somewhere, John wondered just how much Dean understood why they were here. It had been a scary few hours for him, and his mom had been in awful pain when they arrived. The new baby wasn’t going to wait to be born any longer.

John knew that Dean understood “He was going to be a big brother soon,” but other than that, they had tried their best to explain over the months why Mommy was getting bigger. He seemed to take it all in stride – even, dare he say it? Excited? Both parents hoped that Dean’s excitement wouldn’t change into sibling rivalry once the baby arrived.

John sighed again; he wished they could’ve found a babysitter, but Mary’s family was long deceased, and his own parents lived a ways away in Florida. Not to mention that Mary had been quite hesitant about asking the neighbors, something of which John couldn’t understand why. They were all good friends, but Mary had been quite firm in her stance, insisting that she didn’t want to deny Dean the chance to see his new little brother or sister as soon as possible. Then again, John suspected it had something to do with her not being very trusting of people to begin with, but this time around he simply chalked it up to “pregnancy hormones.”

A few hours had passed – and with continual reports from the doctor, he waited for what seemed like an eternity. Dean eventually fell asleep, and before he could stop himself, the need for sleep overtook his wear body and John dozed off with Dean wrapped in his arms. Unaware of how long he’d been asleep, he was gently shaken awake, an older man in green scrubs standing before him. He wore a smile on his face as he looked down at the two Winchesters.

“There’s someone who wants to meet you two.”

A feeling of excitement filled John’s body, shaking the last remnants of sleep from his mind.

“Dean, Dean-o, wake up.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at his dad. John smiled down at his now oldest child. Following the doctor, John set Dean down and they walked down a hallway, the early morning sun now shining through the windows. The doctor opened the door to one of the rooms and ushered them in.

Sweaty, exhausted, but still beaming at them, Mary Winchester held her new bundle close to her as Dean ran over to see his mom.

“Aw, honey, I’m so glad to see you,” she greeted, giving her son a hug with her free arm. When Dean finally pulled back, Mary shifted the bundle in her arms. “There’s someone you should meet.” Lifting the soft blue blanket, a pink face and chubby arms greeted Dean. “He’s your new little brother.”

Dean stared, transfixed. It was almost impossible to decipher the look on his face. John and Mary watched anxiously, waiting for Dean to say something.

“What are you going to name him?” Dean asked, finally speaking up.

“We were thinking of naming him Samuel, Sammy for short. Do you like that name?” his mom asked gently.

Dean merely shrugged. “I guess so.”

John and Mary stole a quick glance at one another. Things were not quite progressing as they’d hoped.

“We just want you to know that no matter what, we’ll still – and always will – love you,” John added, hoping to quell any issues that might’ve been roaming around in his son’s head.

“I know,” Dean said, matter-of-factly. “It’s just that… well, can you take this one back?”

His parents shot another look at one another, this time more nervously.

“This one’s dirty. Maybe you can get a clean one instead?”

 

The end.  
  



End file.
